A Rouges love story
by Tessitra
Summary: Hawke gets a letter from Aveline about an urgent matter. She takes with her companions Varric and Isabela to see what was the matter. What they didn t know was that it was only problems, so they found them selfs in awkward situations, but the thing Hawke had her own love problems...OBS pardon me for my porly english grammar and vocabulary. Speeling is hard for me and i try. Enjoy:)


**So this is the first chapter of the love story about Hawke and Varric, starting in small ways, cause I don't want to rush the love in the beginning. First you can read about the love problem Aveline have with Donnic and she ask Hawke to her aid. But Hawke realize that it's not only Aveline having those problems, feeling something to Varric but she is not so sure about what. The first chapter is mostly like the game, some are my own words and some words are from the game that is to awesome to just replace. I hope you all will enjoy it, this is my first dragon age fanfic :)  
OBS: This story will develop to a mature story in further chapters, just to warn. Cause there will be a lot of mature contents.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bioware own the rights by it's characters and game plot, "Tyra" is only mine and my imagination for the story.

_Title:__** A Rouges love story.**__**  
**__Author: Tessitra__**  
**__Game: Dragon age 2__**  
**__P__airing/love interests : __Varric and female Hawke._

CHAPTER 1.  
( To catch a guardsman's heart)

It was night in Hightown markets the town was in sweet slumber, the only thing that could be heard was swift sounds out of skilled daggers. Hawke glinted over her shoulder to the right, seeing an bandit running towards her. When the bandit was about to strike she made a graceful back flip over his head and swiftly slit his throat behind him. She cracked her neck and gazed on her companion Varric. "One more kill for me. What about you Varric? She smirked boastfully.

He just took a bloodshot with his crossbow Bianca. "Andrastes ass Hawke, that was just a lucky strike" Varric replied grueling. Hawke raised her brow looking at him . "Lucky?! Where did you stare at this time? That was indeed a master strike." Hawke smiled teasing at Varric. They just finished off by the last of bandits.

Varric stared into her intensively dark green eyes, her long black beautiful silk like hair, he felt a warm feeling in his abdomen , but he ignored it. "Ha ha Hawke, I can't deny that, you are a master rouge indeed. Learned by the best" he winked. "But makers breath you do get around, it's paying off to be on your good side." While looking around at the dead bodies scattered around them. "Well I don't see anyone who wants to be on my bad side" she joked giving a wide smile.

"Neither do I Hawke, neither do I. Come on lets get to the hanged man, drinks are on me." They left the markets swift before anymore bandits arrived. Once they reached the hanged man, they saw a lot of people laughing, drinking and just being absolute happy. It was the best pub in all Lowtown and you could get a high quality ale for a cheap price.  
Hawke heard a familiar voice calling for her. It was Isabela, she didn't look happy and marched right to them. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! She said with a grouchy tone in her voice. "What is it now Isabela"? Hawke sighed and walked up to the bar.

"I needed your help before, but you were nowhere to be found" she replied still grouchy in her voice. "You do know I have a lot of missions on me Isabela" she gently replied while waving the barkeeper to her. "Well that's just it, I wanted to come along" Isabela leaned her elbow on the bar and sighed.  
Hawke leaned against the bar beside Isabela and took a swig of her ale. "And why is that my dear pirate queen." Isabela smirked, she loved being called pirate queen, it made her feel like she had power, even if she had lost her ship."Well first of it I was bored and I wanted some fun, second was." She paused looking at both Hawke and Varric and gave a big smile. "I didn't have my drinking buddies"

Varric sitting on a chair beside them smirked teasingly. "Ah Ravani ain't you a ray of sunshine" She stared down at Varric. "I am aren't I" she replied just as teasingly. The three of them looked at each other and started laughing. They raised their ales and began to drink. As it became one nights of laughter and stories and of course to many ales.

The morning after Hawke woke up with a terrible headache in her own bed in hightown. She sat herself up on the bed, stretching her body. It didn't take long until she heard a big crash downstairs in the lobby. "What now " she thought. She put on her normal clothes and walked down the stairs.

"Tyra! Get down her now! Look what your hound did to my vase, this vase has been in the family for ages and now all history is destroyed, because of your hound!" her mother hissed looking at the hound with murderous eyes. Her mother only used Hawke's first name when she was really happy or upset. Hawke thought it was maybe because she reminded so much of her father. That it pained her mother to use Hawke's first name because her father picked it for her.

Tyra's eyes gazed fierce at her mabari hiding in the corner. "Come her Samo" she said roughly." You been a bad dog haven't you" she looked serious. Samo crouched whining at Tyra's words. Her heart soften by the mabari's big puppy eyes. "Aww , I cant be mad at you my pretty little boy" she said with a childish voice, patting the mabari hound on the head. Samo barked happily.

"Tyra! She heard her mother say with a disappointment hiss in her voice. "But look at him, he´s bored being inside, he is a proud mabari hound not a knee hound." Hawke replied determinative, her mother just rolled her eyes."Well why don't you take him out more often then?" her mother asked in frustration. "Maker knowing I could use some quite around here, and all the blood from your armor...it's...it's... ahh I give up" Leandra sighed. "I think I take a stroll at the markets in Lowtown, maybe even visiting you uncle Gamlen. See you in a bit my darling, and please keep that hound away from anymore vases." Leandra hugged her daughter and walked out the door.

Hawke put her hands behind her neck and sighed, she gazed to the letters on her writing desk. "Did any new letters arrive to me while I was gone Bodhan" she asked politely to the dwarf merchant. He walked over to her and politely replied. "Yes indeed messere. It's from your friend guard captain Aveline, she recurred your aid with something."  
Hawke smiled thinking_ again?  
_"What did she need help with this time?" Bodhan lifted his shoulder "I don't know messere, but I think it said urgent on the letter." Bodhan walked back to his usual corner. Hawke sighed softly and smiled down to her trustworthy hound. "Well it looks like we are off to the keep, lets go get the others." Tyra smiled. Samo barked happily waggling his tiny tail.

When they arrived at the stairs at high keep she saw Sebastian looking rather frustrated. He was strolling back and forth. "Well look it's the chantry boy, he looks like he is out of chants" Varric joked looking up at Hawke. Though she was not as amused. Varric swallowed his words and looked down again. "Yes indeed it looks like he is out of chants, if that's the case he can chant me anytime" Isabela bit her lover lip and gazing lustfully at the man. Varric gave a short laugh at Isabela's comment. "Looks like he already did enchant you Ravani." Isabela giggled "oh you tease"

They walked over to see what was the matter. Sebastian just noticing Hawke and her companions, turned around and became more frustrated.

"Well hello Sebastian out taking a walk in the..." Before Tyra could finish her sentence Sebastian interrupted her. "I need your help Hawke, it's about the Harrimans. I need you to meet me at the chantry later." Without anymore words he just turned and walked away. Hawke raised an brow in confusion "Lovely talk..."  
"Looks a bit serious though Hawke" Varric answered. She looked at him and nod. "Though that will have to wait for now, we are off to the keep anyway, c'mon."  
They started walking up the stairs.

As they reached the barracks, she knocked on the door to Avelines room. "Come in" they heard her say. While entering they saw Aveline walking nervously back and forth in the room. Aveline turned facing them. "Oh Hawke! You're here." she said with a relief. "Hawke I need a favor... that I can only ask of you" rolling her thumbs nervously. Hawke noticed it and put her hand on Avelines shoulder and smiled. "Aveline you know you can always ask me anything, I'll consider you as family, you can rely on me" Hawke smiled gently.  
"That's very sweet of you, it should be a small matter though. I need you to give something to guardsman Donnic, here in the barracks. No question, and by the maker he is not to know its from me." Hawke stared confused at her friend. "Guardsman Donnic? It's that the man we saved in Lowtown alley?" Aveline sighed and frowned her brows. "You're doing very badly at the question part, but yes him! He is one of the reasons I got promoted as guard captain."

"But why do you need me to do this Aveline?" hawked asked. "It may seem strange but I don't have many friends being the guard captain."  
"Ohhh that is not strange at all..." Isabela said interrupting her and laughed. Aveline gave her a ferocious look and continued. "I protect the Kirkwalls citizens. I don't have time to get to know em as I wish I could. It is a simple matter Hawke but I worry. This is why I asked you as a friend... as family. Can you do this for me?" Aveline looked at Hawke like she had puppy eyes.

"Very well Aveline, who could resist those eyes. And it seams to mean much to you." Aveline sighed with a relief and smiled."Thank you Tyra"  
Hawke and her companions walked out of her room and searched every other room in the barracks. Looking in the third room she saw guardsman Donnic leaning his back on a bookshelf with a book in his hand. She walked up to him. "Guardsman Donnic!" she accidentally said in a high pitch voice, she felt her cheeks get warm and redder. Hawke cleared her throat " Rrrhmmmm guardsman Donnic?"

Varric and Isabela stared to laugh behind her, she gave them an evil stare. Donnic turned around in confusion facing her. "Ahh Serah Hawke! I didn't recognize your voice, good to see you again."  
Hawke felt her face more red and said quickly " Heh, yes... well I bit my tongue... rhmm" she paused" But anyway good to see you all recovered from your injuries guardsman Donnic. I have something for you it's apparently a great importance." she said handing the papers over to Donnic. "For me? Hmm lets see... it's a copy of ehmm... marigolds?" he paused to read it again."Yes it certainly says so, marigolds, how crafty. Is there any particular importance by this?" He asked Hawke confused.  
"Just keep it...I'm sure it's worth more than it seems" she tried smiling, feeling the awkwardness in the room. "Very well Serah Hawke, I thank you for this" he bowed his head and turned to read in his book again.

"This is very intriguing" Isabela said soft. "I just looove me some intrigues" she said and gave a sexy laugh. They walked into Avelines room again. They saw her looking down at her desk. She saw Hawke approaching her. "Oh you're back... of course you are, you get things done no matter what..." Aveline paused looking down the floor. "So what was Donnics reactions" she asked nervously.  
"As well as any reactions when confused." Hawke replied.

Aveline scratched her neck " I thought it was clear. Metal is strong cooper ages well and flowers are soft." Aveline sighed loud and shook her head. "Maker what have I gone into. Just take this and put it on the roster and listen to what Donnic says when he pass it." Hawke raised one brow in puzzlement and boredom. "Really Aveline, you cant do this you're self?"  
"No!" she frowned her brows angry."Please Hawke put it up on the roster." Hawke sighed and gave in eventually, she took the paper from Avelines desk and went out the room to put it up on the roster. They waited for some minutes before Donnic passed it. When he finally stood there he saw the paper, but not to happy about it. _You got to be kidding me! What have I done to get this patrol?_ Hawke heard him saying, she walked into Avelines room yet again.

"Well as known before, he didn't like his "new" post." Hawke smirked. "What? Donnic thinks I'm punishing him? But Hightown is a safe patrol, a reward" she sounded a little nervous and unsure."Well you did want his reactions" Hawke trying reassuring her. "Why yes but I never... no I can fix this. I need 3 goats and ehmm." she paused and tried think something out" and ehmm yes a sheaf of wheat." Hawke stared at her like she was a lunatic. "I don't really think that is going to work. If you don't plan to have a Hightown barbeque of course"  
"This is serious Hawke" she hissed. "Give those to his mother, it's a dairy tradition." When Isabela heard all that she finally got it and couldn't shut her mouth any longer.

"Wait! Hold a moment! You are sweet on the boy" Isabela smiled very amused. Aveline gazed at her with ferocious eyes. "So help me whore, I will break you"  
Isabela was getting all excited like she was planing a vicious idea in her mind. "Ohh this is to glorious, all this idea of her being seductress. Hah I got to see this ending." Isabela put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh to much.

"They only ending you will see is the ending by my sword!" Aveline hissed fierce.  
"You know you can talk to me about these things" Hawke said with a calm voice. "What am I spouse to say then? That a grown woman cant speak her mind?" Hawke put her hands on Avelines desk and leaned forward.  
"But you had Weasley before, I don't think you just sat all day long without a word to each other." Aveline tilted her head and thought back to her former husband. "This is different Hawke, I loved Weasley. But it took four years before I could even think about another man and now I don't even know how to talk to a man like that."

Now Isabela couldn't shut her mouth any longer. "Wait! You are telling us that you haven't..." she made the sexual gesture with her fingers "in four years?. WAW no wonder you are all cranky all the time" Aveline walked right to where Isabela stood and gazed her up and down. "Most of don't just open their legs whenever there is a possibility you slut!" Hawke walked over there and had to break them off. "Quit it you two, now behave" she pushed Aveline gently back to her desk. "Now Aveline what about this? I could just bring the man in here... so you could "talk" she winked to Aveline.

Her eyes widened in surprise by Hawke's words. "WHAT?! In here? And how would that look like? The guard captain commanding on of her guardsmen too...too" Varric saw that the thought really disgusted her so he interrupted her. "Or madame, you could just bring him to the hanged man. Some ales and you would be surprised of how much you're social skills improves." Hawke gave a small laugh seeing the picture Aveline drunk with Donnic. Aveline just shook her head. "Like it's that easy" she sighed and sat down on her chair. Suddenly she rose up like a donkey had hit her on the back. "I KNOW" she almost screamed making Hawke and her companions jump in shock. "You Hawke! You will invite him to the hanged man, tell him it's a great importance and all the other men will be there" Hawke stood still looking at Aveline raising one brow. "Really Aveline? Me going with him... at the hanged man? That is not what we came up with."

"I know...but yes! Don't worry I will be there at nightfall be sure you come alone." she said as she just wanted it to be done and over with. "Very well you stubborn woman, but you HAVE to talk to him at the hanged man." Aveline only nod as they turned around walking out of the room for the last time.

**So this was the first chapter of a rouges love story. The seccond one is being written now, and I also want to thank a person for giving me this inspiration of the story making. "Koriethetramp" you can find her at this page. **** her stories is amazing.**

Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
